1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a telecommunication system for providing virtual private networks and comprising processor means for controlling a switch for making connections between origins and destinations, which processor means
in response to a first virtual private number belonging to a first virtual private network, controlls said switch for coupling a first origin to a first destination, and PA1 in response to a further first virtual private number belonging to said first virtual private network, controlls said switch for coupling said first origin to a further first destination, PA1 in response to a second virtual private number belonging to a second virtual private network, controlls said switch for coupling a second origin to a second destination, and PA1 in response to a further second virtual private number belonging to said second virtual private network, controlls said switch for coupling said second origin to a further second destination. PA1 a first input connectable to said first origin for receiving said first virtual private number belonging to said first virtual private network, in response to which said switch couples said first input to a first output connectable to said first destination, and for receiving said further first virtual private number belonging to said first virtual private network, in response to which said switch couples said first input to a further first output connectable to said further first destination, and PA1 a second input connectable to said second origin for receiving said second virtual private number belonging to said second virtual private network, in response to which said switch couples said second input to a second output connectable to said second destination, and for receiving said further second virtual private number belonging to said second virtual private network, in response to which said switch couples said second input to a further second output connectable to said further second destination. PA1 detection means coupled to said first input and to said second input for detecting said first virtual private number and said further first virtual private number and said second virtual private number and said further second virtual private number, and PA1 generation means coupled to said detection means and to said switch for generating, in response to a detection of said first virtual private number originating from said first input, a first control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said further first virtual private number originating from said first input, a further first control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said second virtual private number originating from said second input, a second control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said further second virtual private number originating from said second input, a further second control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said further first virtual private number originating from said second input, a third control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said further second virtual private number originating from said first input, a fourth control signal destined for said switch, with said first control signal and said second control signal defining the same destination, and with said further first control signal and said further second control signal and said third control signal and said fourth control signal being mutually different. PA1 in response to a first virtual private number belonging to a first virtual private network, controlls said switch for coupling a first origin to a first destination, and PA1 in response to a further first virtual private number belonging to said first virtual private network, controlls said switch for coupling said first origin to a further first destination, PA1 in response to a second virtual private number belonging to a second virtual private network, controlls said switch for coupling a second origin to a second destination, and PA1 in response to a further second virtual private number belonging to said second virtual private network, controlls said switch for coupling said second origin to a further second destination. PA1 a first input connectable to said first origin for receiving said first virtual private number belonging to said first virtual private network, in response to which said switch couples said first input to a first output connectable to said first destination, and for receiving said further first virtual private number belonging to said first virtual private network, in response to which said switch couples said first input to a further first output connectable to said further first destination, and PA1 a second input connectable to said second origin for receiving said second virtual private number belonging to said second virtual private network, in response to which said switch couples said second input to a second output connectable to said second destination, and for receiving said further second virtual private number belonging to said second virtual private network, in response to which said switch couples said second input to a further second output connectable to said further second destination. PA1 detection means coupled to said first input and to said second input for detecting said first virtual private number and said further first virtual private number and said second virtual private number and said further second virtual private number, and PA1 generation means coupled to said detection means and to said switch for generating, in response to a detection of said first virtual private number originating from said first input, a first control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said further first virtual private number originating from said first input, a further first control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said second virtual private number originating from said second input, a second control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said further second virtual private number originating from said second input, a further second control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said further first virtual private number originating from said second input, a third control signal destined for said switch, and in response to a detection of said further second virtual private number originating from said first input, a fourth control signal destined for said switch, with said first control signal and said second control signal defining the same destination, and with said further first control signal and said further second control signal and said third control signal and said fourth control signal being mutually different. PA1 in response to a first virtual private number belonging to a first virtual private network, controlling said switch for coupling a first origin to a first destination, and PA1 in response to a further first virtual private number belonging to said first virtual private network, controlling said switch for coupling said first origin to a further first destination, PA1 in response to a second virtual private number belonging to a second virtual private network, controlling said switch for coupling a second origin to a second destination, and PA1 in response to a further second virtual private number belonging to said second virtual private network, controlling said switch for coupling said second origin to a further second destination.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a telecommunication system is of common general knowledge and comprises for example a Service Switching Point or SSP functioning as said switch and comprises for example a Service Control Point or SCP functioning as said processor means. In response to a first virtual private number like for example XY1 belonging to a first virtual private network XY, said switch couples a first origin OR-1 to a first destination DE-XY1, and in response to a further first virtual private number XY2 belonging to said first virtual private network XY, said switch couples said first origin OR-1 to a further first destination DE-XY2. In response to a second virtual private number UW1 belonging to a second virtual private network UW, said switch couples a second origin OR-2 to a second destination DE-UW1, and in response to a further second virtual private number UW2 belonging to said second virtual private network UW, said switch couples said second origin OR-2 to a further second destination DE-UW2. So, a combination of said SSP and SCP is used to provide two or more virtual private networks, which are completely independent. Said SSP is further used, of course, for switching ordinary telephone calls, whereby in response to an ordinary telephone number ABCDEFGH a certain origin is coupled to a certain destination.
Said known telecommunication system is disadvantageous because of offering only a few user possibilities.